UlquiorraXOrihime: Sorry
by BurningDemon
Summary: UlquiorraXOrihime... Read on.


**UlquiorraXOrihime**

She lay on her bed - well the rough equivalent - and looked up at the window. There was a ray of pale sunlight pouring into her cell. She watched it move as the day wore on.  
>A soft sigh escaped her and echoed in the chamber. Orihime sat up, it had been several days since she was first brought into this room.<br>Food and drinks were brought to her when it was usual to eat. Her quirky, bubbly personality had streached to the food she asked for. Weird and wild foods had ended up in her cell. She ate them with glee, knowing that there was very little else to keep her alive.

"Orihime Inoue!" A sharp female voice called. The door swung open and two women walked in, they carried a wounded man.

"Heal him," one said, her name was Loly.

"I - I'll try." She stammered, stumbling off of the bed. She focused her energy and began to heal him. Waves of her power ripped through her and began to reverse the damage.

"She's good." Loly said to Menoly. "Very good."

"She's Ulquiorra's prisoner." Menoly mused, "I wonder how he deals with her."

"He's soft." Loly said quietly, "Too soft. He says it's because he's completely loyal to Lord Aizen, who doesn't want to girl hurt."

Menoly raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She watched Orihime heal the stupid newbie.

Orihime was illuminated by the soft orange glow of her force field. Her eyebrows where knitted together in concentration and her hands shook as she focused hard.

"I need to get back on duty." Menoly smirked. "I'll take him back with me and leave you two alone."

"Thank you." Loly nodded. She smiled softly.

Menoly walked softly over to the now healed man, she nudged him with her boot. He clambered to his feet, thanked Orihime and lumbered out of the cell.

"Orihime..." Loly said softly, "Doesn't 'hime' mean princess?"

Orihime nodded, having missed the conversation between the two women she had no idea of what was to come.

"It does?" Loly nodded. "Of course it does."

Orihime stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped in front of her slim frame.

"I bet you think you're a princess." Loly said, circling the still girl.

"No - I don't!" Orihime protested.

"Sure, you do." Loly spat, the words were spat out like they were poisonous. "You're only a human. You have powers but you're still only a human. And Lord Aizen has taken a great shine to you. That's what has kept you alive. You sicken me, Princess."

Orihime looked at the floor, almost in tears.

"You're scum, Princess." Loly smirked. "Pure scum." Her fist flew out and caught Orihime's ribs.

A burning white pain coursed through Orihime. She was flung through the air and hit the wall with a solid thud. Suddenly there was a flurry of fists and Orihime cried out in pain. Loly smashed her fists harder and faster into Orihime's body, crushing the girl's bones.

"You. Do. Not. Talk. To. Or. Look. At. Lord. Aizen!"

Orihime screamed out as the flurry of fists smashed into her fragile form. She wept as the fists pulverised her inner organs.

"Stop."

Loly's fists froze as she heard the soft, yet commanding tone of Ulquiorra. Her head was wrenched back and she was thrown into the opposite wall.

Ulquiorra stood next to the broken Orihime. His eyes clouded with pity, remembering the pain he'd felt in battle.

"Heal yourself." He whispered. "Now."

"No." Orihime gasped, her every movement caused her pain.

"Why?" He asked, bending down to look her in the face.

"I - I need to heal her." Orihime whispered.

Ulquiorra raised his hand, he held Loly by the neck. He looked her in the eyes. Her arm was at an odd angle and her right eye was bruised. Yet she still charged at him, foolish girl.

"Let - me heal her." Orihime whispered. "Please."

"Go." Ulquiorra said, dropping the girl in front of Orihime. She gathered her strength and healed Loly's arm and eye.

"I'm sorry." Orihime gasped, her hair falling in her eyes. "I won't go near him."

Loly looked at the human girl, surprised. Who was she? And... Why was she apologising? She'd done nothing wrong. Well, nothing yet. Ulquiorra motioned for Loly to leave. She slunk past him, very aware that it was only Orihime that had stopped him from killing her.

Ulquiorra looked Orihime up and down. She was a wreck. He bent down and lifted her light frame up, her soft, muffled moans of pain sent a surge of anger through him. He laid her down on her bed before brushing her hair out of her face.

"Heal yourself now." He whispered, looking at her tears. He reached out an brushed them away. "Don't cry. You're safe. I promise."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, his green eyes shone with pain. His hand was soft on her skin, cooling her cheek. Tears snaked their way down her cheeks. She muffled a sob and nodded slightly. a glow started at her fingertips and spread like wildfire over her body. She felt the pain recede and she felt her limbs back as they were. She smiled slightly as her glowing shield faded.

Ulquiorra turned to leave, his white robes flaring behind him.

"Ul - Ulquiorra." Orihime called. He turned around, looking at her. "Thank you."

"It was my fault that you were hurt, there's no need to thank me." He said curtly. But as he turned to leave Orihime could've sworn there was a smile on his face.

**Any edits? Do you think I could get any better versions of this?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, all rights to the creator and producers.**


End file.
